fracturedmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsumoto Masamune
Katsumoto Masamune is played by the Syw (Zyke.Dragoone) Personality Katsumoto is a very dynamic character. His personality varies from smug and cocky to disquieted and depressed after a major defeat, but shows himself to be an incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual threat. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in, honor is a very important part of who he is. History Origins Katsumoto Masamune was born in the Soul Society. Having grown up in district of the Rukongai known as Sumasa. While he was still young he was forced to bare witness as a hollow named Fafnir laid siege to the district, killing everyone and everything he cared about. He survived by picking up an Asauchi off of a slain shinigami and managed to get a lucky killing blow on the invading hollow. As it turns out, something about the hollow persisted, and lingered within the district, which vanished after Katsumoto joined the Shino Academy, where he began to develop his own combat style: Nenshou Kiba Ryuu It didn't take long for Katsumoto to graduate from the academy and become a full fledged Shinigami, and even quickly climbed through the ranks after learning the name a name of his Zanpakuto. And shortly after making Fukutaicho of Twelfth Division, it only took him a matter of weeks to achieve Bankai. He was first made Taicho of Tenth Division before being returned to Twelfth only months later. He found a promising fukutaicho in one Kada Hiei, and the two of them, with the rest of Twelfth Division and the Shinigami Research and Development Institute developed a large number of new chemicals and technologies at triple the pace as usual. Kada had become like a daughter to him, even began treating her as such. He got married and formed a household that would later be named as a noble house. One day, on his 390th birthday, Katsumoto had received notice from his surveillance systems that Sumasa had reappeared, and the Twelfth Division Taicho had gone to investigate, leaving Kada in charge of everything while he was gone. The Red Dragon's Return What was only a few hours for Katsumoto, was seven thousand years for everyone else. Sumasa had been affected by Fafnir in such a way that it now phased in and out of reality at seemingly random intervals. Katsumoto had not seen anything in his five hour investigation of the district, trying to understand the phenomena that plagued it. Having left Sumasa to return to Seireitei, he was only half way there when he saw Kada in captain's robes running after a hollow, and she gave -him- orders as the Sou-Taicho to join in the fight. His world was spinning out of control. As he settled back in to his role of Twelfth Division Taicho, learning about everything that happened in that seven thousand year gap, he felt a growing rage and discontent, ultimately leading up to his recruitment in the visored, who have since been helping him to keep his inner hollow in check. Prior to his recruitment, Katsumoto constructed a zanpakuto with the help of a powerful Kidou user. This Zanpakuto became known as Hitosume. Having seen the power of Hitosume, he gave the Zanpakuto to Himura Industries for safe keeping. Zanpakuto: Enaid Ddraig Enaid Ddraig is a very unusual zanpakuto, and one Katsumoto is prone to modifying. All of her abilities are stronger when called out in welsh. Her sealed state is currently a sakabatou (reversed blade), however this may change in the future to a more european sword to reflect her name and the names of her abilities. Her shikai reveals a dual wielded nature, which is further carried into bankai. Inner Hollow: Fafnir Fafnir is very much a typical hollow. All he cares about is power. When Katsumoto fully hollowfies, Fafnir's appearance is the result. He stands taller that Katsumoto, sprouting massive wings and crimson horns... The atypical black mask stands in stark contrast to the white body. The hollow hole, while present, is covered by the natural body armor, it's location indicated by a glowing red core. His hands are tipped with sword like claws, his feet are like stumps, and his posture becomes much more feral. Fafnir works with Katsumoto for the most part, but is still prone to attempting to take complete control.Category:Lore Category:Visored Category:Visored Character Category:Character Profile Category:Active Character